1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electro-luminescence element used for an organic light-emitting display device is a self-light-emitting element having a light-emitting layer formed between two electrodes positioned on a substrate. The organic light-emitting display device can be categorized into a top-emission type, a bottom-emission type, and a dual-emission type according to a direction in which light is emitted.
In the organic light-emitting display device, when a scan signal, a data signal, and power are supplied to a plurality of sub-pixels disposed in a matrix form, selected sub-pixels may emit light to display an image.
Each of the sub-pixels on a display panel of the organic light-emitting display device includes a transistor unit including a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a capacitor, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) including a lower electrode connected to the driving transistor, an organic light-emitting layer, and an upper electrode.
The organic light-emitting layer of the organic light-emitting diode corresponds to a layer from which the light is emitted. The light emitted from the organic light-emitting diode is emitted through an opening region not blocked by device wiring or other features. That is, an aperture ratio of each sub-pixel depends on an area that defines the opening region.
However, a region occupied by the transistor unit is wider than a region occupied by the organic light-emitting diode. Therefore, a non-opening region necessarily occupies a region wider than the opening region. For example, in the case that the sub-pixels are configured as the bottom-emission type, the non-opening region in which the transistor unit is positioned is inevitably covered with an electrode, a wire, and the like. As a result, in the related art, the non-opening region in which the transistor unit is positioned was covered.
The problems as described above may be more difficult to improve in the case that when the display panel is configured with a high resolution or when a compensating circuit should be provided in other sub-pixel. Therefore, with the organic light-emitting display device according to the related art, there is a need for a method capable of extending the region where the light emitted from the organic light-emitting layer is emitted in order to implement a high resolution.